


Christmas Spirit

by Officialhamburrshipper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is still my favorite, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton is trying his best, I’m very mad roborex is a movie, M/M, Merry Christmas, Philip and Theo are in this one, dinosaurs are cool, modern day AU, writing about kids is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialhamburrshipper/pseuds/Officialhamburrshipper
Summary: Hamilton tries his best to have a great Christmas for Philip.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Notes are at the bottom!

Hamilton needed a break. Not in the ways of a nice vacation or anything, just a break from everything. We was currently working two jobs, in addition to constantly watching over his son Philip. Philips mom Eliza was gone, after a terrible accident just months after Philip was born, leaving Hamilton alone to care for him.  
Not to say he didn’t love his son, Philip was his pride and joy, which was much needed in his busy life. The best points of his life were when he and Philip got to spend time together. One of Hamilton’s fondest memories was taking Philip to the museum that Hamilton worked at when Philip was three, and trying to teach him about all the different fossils that were on display. None of that mattered to Philip, all he cared about was the skeletons of the dinosaurs. He’d stared for hours at the bones, imagining the creatures roaming the earth millions of years ago.  
Hamilton was glad his son had taken such an interest in something aside from the television, so he chose to buy Philip a small set of action figures, featuring a T-Rex with a moveable jaw. Philip barely put it down for the next year, always dragging it around, even to school.  
It was a good memory, and Hamilton wished things could be that simple now. He could rarely take Philip on outings anymore, unless the charge of admission was free, and even then little toys were a no, unless it was a special occasion.  
Alexander was poor, although he would be the last one to admit it, because of Philip he was only able to have a part time job as a Visitor Services Assistant at the museum. Philip had no idea, even though he would sometimes look discouraged when he saw other kids his age buying toys at the zoo gift shop, or wearing the cool clothes everyone wanted. Hamilton wished he could do everything in the world for his son, but at the time it was impossible.  
That’s why the holidays were especially stressful for the family. Philip, of course, had a long list of toys and games he wanted just like all the other kids his age. Alexander scanned over the list carefully, taking in the price of each item,  
“Interesting choices,” he pointed to an item on the list, “What’s this,” Philip looked at the item and his eyes lit up,  
“It’s a model tar-pit,” he explained, “You get to build your own tar pit, and trap dinosaurs in it,”  
“Ah,” he scanned down the list, occasionally asking questions about the item listed, always met by a quick explanation from his son. His eyes stopped at something towards the bottom, at a price almost three times everything else, “And this?”  
After looking at the name Philip gasped and ran out of the room, returning quickly with a magazine. Flipping it open and scanning the pages, until he found what he was looking for, and almost shoved it is Alex’s face,  
“It’s the Robosaurus!” He started, “It’s a robot T-Rex that walks around and roars and stuff,” he paused looking at the picture, “it acts just like a pet and you can even teach it tricks,” before Alex had a chance to reply Philip opened his mouth again, “But don’t worry dad, it doesn’t use the bathroom or anything,”  
“Well that certainly is a plus,” he stalled thinking of any reason he could find why the toy wouldn’t be a good idea to have. He could think of no excuse. He ruffled Philips hair, “We’ll have to see bud,” Philip laughed and grabbed the magazine back, staring longingly at the robot.  
Hamilton sighed and looked back at Philips list, mentally circling a couple of items, trying not to look at the bottom of the list.

Several days went by, and Hamilton and Philip were sucked into the whirlwind of before Christmas planning. The found a nice tree at a decent price, and spent the evening setting it up, Philip putting his favorite ornaments all over the place, leaving Hamilton to move a couple where they looked like they would fall. The next day they baked and decorated cookies and then of course ate half of them. That evening was dedicated to watching Christmas specials on TV, and making cards. Hamilton made a few simple ones for his close friends, but Philip was dedicated to make one for his entire first grade class. Talking about each person as he made the card.  
Hamilton listen to stories about each person, while also trying to concentrate on writing his own cards,  
“And this one,” Philip said holding up the card, “is for my friend Theo,”  
“Ah yes of course,” Hamilton knew Theo, or Theodosia. He worked with her father Aaron Burr who was the Associate Vice President at the museum he worked at. They were friends, at least friendly. They’d had a bit of a fight recently, and were both still recovering. Philip And Theo has become friends towards the beginning of the year, and Hamilton was surprised out of his mind when he found out she was Burr's daughter, “What’re you drawing for her?”  
“A cat! He turned the card to Hamilton for him to see a childish drawing of a black cat next to a light brown one with the caption, “I hope you have a purrfect Christmas!,”  
Hamilton couldn’t help but grin at the pun and drawing. They were both so Philip like,  
“I’m sure she’s going to love it,” Philip nodded and went back to coloring in his work.  
Hamilton wrapped up his writing and looked at his watch,  
“Alright Philip, it’s bedtime,” Philip poured but put down his crayons and ran to his room, running back out a few minutes later with his pajamas on, “Alright I’m ready, can I color more?” Hamilton looked at his watch again,  
“Tomorrow you can,” Philip was about to complain but thought better of it,  
“Alright…” He ran over and hugged Alex, “Night dad!”  
“Goodnight Philip,”  
After making sure Philip actually went to bed, Hamilton started to head to his room, but paused at the table, looking over the cards on the table. Without even thinking he wrote out a quick card to Burr, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He put the pen down and looked at the card, wondering what possessed him to write it, Burr would never expect a card or anything at all from him, but he put the card in an envelope and put it with the others.

It was break a week later, and Philip was off for two weeks to celebrate the holidays. He came home from school with a bag of candy and little cards and gifts from his friends. He talked excitedly about the party they had, had and eaten most of the candy before they were even home. As soon as they were through the door Philip reached in his backpack and showed Hamilton all of his cards. Hamilton looked through them, stopping on Theos who had brown a similar picture but with dogs and the caption, “Happy Howlidays!” Hamilton looked at Philip,  
“Is this a theme with you two,” Philip smiled,  
“Yeah she likes cats, I like dogs so, it fits!” Hamilton smiles at that,  
“I’m glad you had fun today,” Philip reaches into his bag of candy and gave one to Hamilton,  
“Here, dad!” He then turned and ran out of the room.  
Two days later Hamilton realized he hadn’t bought anything for Christmas dinner, and Philip realized he was almost out of candy, and that wouldn’t do. So the two of them went out to the store downtown, planning to go to the park afterwards.  
It didn’t take long for Hamilton and Philip to grab what they needed, since it wasn’t much. As they were getting ready to leave Philip grabbed his dads sleeve,  
“Dad can we go look at the toys, please!” Hamilton couldn’t say no, and, taking Philips hand, walked over to the toy section.  
Philip had just started playing with a little train set when a voice from behind them said,  
“Alexander?” He turned to find Aaron Burr with his daughter stopped in the middle of the isle,  
“Aaron Burr Sir!” He was surprised to see him, since they had only ever run into each other at work. Making sure Philip was distracted he turned and walked over to Burr, “I’m surprised to see you here,”  
“Just doing a little bit of shopping for the holidays,” he responded, “How about you, buying some late gifts?”  
“No, just, buying stuff for dinner,” he turned and looked at Theo, who had joined Philip by the trains, “I’ve already finished my shopping,”  
“Makes sense, you never were one to wait,” Burr laughed a little as he said it and Hamilton felt himself smiling as well, although he wasn’t sure why. Burr looked back at Hamilton, lowering his voice slightly, “I wanted to thank you for the card, glad I got a chance before the new year,”  
“Don’t mention it,” Hamilton had almost forgotten about the whole thing, “I was writing out cards and you came to mind,”  
“Well that’s very nice of you,” Burr responded, “If I had known-“  
A loud voice cut off the thought,  
“DAD!” Philip came running around the corner, holding a box that was almost as big as him, “Look what they have!” Hamilton felt his heart drop when he realized it was the dinosaur from the magazine he had all but forgotten about. Philip was bouncing on his heels,  
“I didn’t know they sold these here,” Hamilton mumbled. He saw Burr looking at him questioningly, before glancing at the box himself,  
“I didn’t either!” Philip gasped, clearly excited out of his mind, “Now I know Santa will know where to get one!”  
“I’m sure Philip!” Hamilton put on a fake smile and handed the box back to Philip, “Go put this back, it's time we head to the park!”  
Philip hesitated for a second, but grinned again and happily walked the package back to the next isle,  
“Hey, are you okay?” Burr put a hand on his shoulder,  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Hamilton started hesitantly, no one really suspected anything about his financial situation, “I just… don’t want Philip to be disappointed this year,”  
“Oh,” Burr took his hand away. He looked uncomfortable as well, “Well,”  
“I’ll see you after the holidays Aaron,” Hamilton tried to smile again as Philip returned around the corner, “Merry Christmas,”  
“I’ll see you then Alex. Merry Christmas,” Aaron took Theos hand and Alex did the same with Philip. He took Philip to the registers and paid,  
“Now,” He said, “ready for the park?”

It wasn’t a white Christmas, to Philips dismay. He had forced his dad to watch that very movie the night before, trying to encourage the snow to fall, even though it was a very clear night. Of course he also watched other Christmas specials so the night wasn’t a total waste.  
Hamilton woke up to an excited six year old shaking his arm,  
“Merry Christmas dad!”  
“Merry Christmas Philip.” He sat up and stretched, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, “What time is it?”  
“Oh it’s 6:45!” Philip responded, “I let you sleep late this year, come on!”  
Hamilton stood up and followed his son to the living room, “Let’s have breakfast first,” Philip pouted but sat down. Hamilton got both of them a bowl of cereal and watched as his son devoured it in less than a minute,  
“Okay I’m done!” He ran into the other room. Hamilton sighed, looking at his own breakfast which would have to wait. He stood up and smiled watching Philip excitedly scouting out which gift to open first.  
There weren’t many, but Hamilton knew Philip would like what he got. Hamilton had chosen to get the little tar pit model that Philip had shown him, even though it would probably make a mess. He also bought a notebook with a stegosaurus on it from “Santa”, and a sticker of a pterodactyl to put on Philips wall. The first thing he gave Philip though, was a pair of pajamas with a T-Rex holding crayons on it. Philip immediately ran out of the room and changed.  
Philip opened all his gifts showing his excitement with each one, trying to explain to Hamilton what each dinosaur was and listing facts about each one. Hamilton himself also got a gift from Philip, which was a coffee mug with snowmen on it, going along with a hand drawn card that said, “Merry Christmas Dad!” With a drawing of Hamilton and Philip together on it.  
Hamilton was about to mention getting the card framed when he noticed Philip looking around with a sad expression. He knew immediately what was wrong. He stood up and hugged his son,  
“I’m sorry Phil,”  
“Yeah, it’s okay,” Philip seemed to shake it off and grinned again, “A lot of kids probably wanted one, but I bet I’m the only one with his own pterodactyl !” He grabbed the sticker and pretended to attack Alex with it, who laughed and fought him off.  
Several hours went by. Philip and Hamilton were working on assembling the tar-pit and Hamilton felt like chucking it out the window, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to find a text from Burr. All it said was,  
“Look outside,”  
“What’s that?” Philip looked up to see what had distracted his dad.  
Hamilton stood up and walked over to the front door, unlocking and opening it. On his porch was a wrapped present with a tag thatread, “ Sorry it’s late. I forgot one. To Philip, From Santa,”  
Hamilton felt shocked, but before he could say anything Philip gasped, and ran over to it, Hamilton quietly encouraged him to bring it inside before doing anything, and when Philip brought it to the tree and began to open it, he sat down, watching without saying anything.  
When Philip almost squealed when it was open he knew without a doubt what it was. Sure enough, half an hour later Philip was chasing a robot dinosaur, affectionately named Shock, around the living room.  
Hamilton sat at the table watching his son race around the floor. He knew who had sent it, that was obvious, but couldn’t understand why. Burr was having his own holiday with his daughter, which didn’t include Hamilton in the slightest. Why go out of his way to do this?  
It became a bit more clear later, when Hamilton was taking out the trash and noticed a piece of paper lying on the porch. He picked it up and read,

“Dear Hamilton,  
Merry Christmas! I hope you don’t mind that I decided to get Philip a little something for the holidays, but I thought he might want it :). Also, I’m not stupid Alex. We all know you’re going through a tough time right now, and I wanted to help if I could. Don’t kill me at work please!  
-Burr”

Hamilton read it over three times before turning back into the house and saying,  
“Come on Philip. We’re going over to see your friend!” Although Philip was hesitant to stop playing with Shock, he went right to the car when Hamilton said he could bring Shock along. Hamilton only knew Burrs address because there had been a work party there a while ago, and he remembered being surprised he lived at such a nice place. Hamilton retraced his memory and soon enough was pulling into Burrs driveway.  
He held Philips hand walking up to the door, with Philip holding Shock in the other. He rang the doorbell, and when no one answered rang again. This time the door was opened my an agitated looking Theo, who looked like she had been interrupted from a tea party she was having with her dad. Burr looked up from the table and when he saw who it was smiled,  
“Merry Christmas you two! Didn’t know you were coming over?” He noticed the robot and seemed to remember,  
“I didn’t either!” Philip said, “But dad said I could show Theo Shock!” He held up the toy, and Theo gave Burr a knowing look, “It’s cool isn’t it!”  
“Yeah!” Theo responded, and then held up a stuffed animal of her own, “This is one thing I got,”  
“Hey Theo, why don’t you show Philip around. We can make some hot chocolate if you’d like,” Philip and Theo started seemed excited with the idea, and Theo started pointed to little things around the room.  
Burr turned to Alex,  
“How about you? Want some coffee or anything?” Hamilton responded by wrapping his arms around Burr, and burying his face in his shoulder. After a second of hesitation Burr returned the hug, “Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Hamilton didn’t move, “Just thank you,”  
“Don’t mention it,” Burr gently stepped away and Hamilton let him go, “I thought Philip would appreciate it,” he started making the drinks, “Now answer the question, coffee?”  
“Oh, sure,” Hamilton watched Burr for a second making the drinks, before speaking up again, “I’m not sure how I can thank you,”  
“Stop talking for a minute maybe?” Burr said. Hamilton felt himself turn red,  
“Oh...I’m...sorry,”  
“Alex I’m kidding,” Burr laughed, “don’t worry about it,” he handed Hamilton a cup,  
“Oh,” he took long drink, “Well I want to do something,”  
“How about this,” Burr took a sip of his own drink and set the two hot chocolates down on the table, “This Saturday let me take you out for dinner, and then to a movie,”  
“Oh, uh,” That was not what Hamilton was expecting, “That’s not really what I meant but…” he felt himself starting to grin, “If that’s what you’d like,”  
“It’s settled then,” Burr raised his cup up, “Next Saturday?”  
“Next Saturday.” Hamilton clicked his cup against Burrs and they both took a sip.  
“Now,” Burr clapped his hands, “Lets go make sure the kids haven’t broken anything,”  
He and Hamilton walked out of the room.

 

One year later.

 

“Dad wake up!” Hamilton groaned and opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Philip trying to wake him up, “Dad come on!”  
“I’m up, I’m up,” he yawned, “Just give me a minute,” Philip huffed and ran into the other room. On the other side of the bed he could hear Theo waking Aaron up for the same reason, “Go on Theo, I can take care of him,” Theo looked at him, smiled, and ran out of the room after Philip.  
Alex looked at Aaron and tried to shake him awake,  
“I’m up, Alex.” Burr sat up and turned to face him, “Good morning,”  
“Good morning,” he leaned in and kissed Burr, “Come on. If we don’t hurry up the living room will be destroyed by two very excited seven year olds,” He stood up and Burr followed, placing his arm over Hamilton’s shoulders. Together, they walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> This is a story I actually came up with several months ago, but just kept it to myself. As the holidays grew closer I remembered it and considered writing it, but didn’t know if I would have time, since a crap ton of school and acting stuff came up. I solidified writing this when I told the plot to my friend and she thought it was great (thank you!).
> 
> I do also really quickly want to acknowledge the One-Shot thing. I am doing it. It will just be in January, since this one is specifically for the holidays I wanted to get it done. Thank you for the people who keep looking at my works, I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday wherever you are, and a very happy new year!


End file.
